Gohan's School Torture
by SSJDarkFlames-47
Summary: Gohan has to endure the torture of being in school and going through a living hell when a bunch of VERY unexpected people join the class. How will he survive school with nine maniacs and his dad around? Personally, I don't think he will. But, yeah. Whatev
1. Default Chapter

Me: Yay! I made a Gohan torture fic! ^_^ Btw, I don't own anything!  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V  
  
Gohan was just sitting in class, minding his own business, when suddenly.....  
  
"HI GOHAN!!!!" someone screamed right beside him.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan screamed in startle and slammed into a whole bunch of people that went flying in random directions.  
  
Right infront of him was Goku, who just stood there with stupid smile across his face.  
  
"DAD?!?" Gohan said. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"  
  
"MR. SON!! I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO STOP SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS AND GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!!!" the teacher snapped.  
  
Both Goku and Gohan quickly sat down.  
  
"Now....." The teacher said, resuming her lessons.  
  
Gohan just stared in absolute confusion at his father.  
  
"Dad, why are YOU here?"  
  
"Oh, Chichi told me I have to go back to school or I have to move out," he explained.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" said another familiar voice.  
  
Gohan spun around, only to see Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, what are you..."  
  
All of a sudden, an energy thingy whizzed right past Gohan's head, barely missing him. Instead, it hit Sharpner and he exploded.  
  
"YAY!!!" the class all cheered in unison.  
  
The teacher glared at them. The class quickly shut up and sat back down in their seats.  
  
"What the..?!?" Gohan said and turned around to the row behind him.  
  
His eyes suddenly grew REALLY wide with surprise(the bad kind).  
  
"Vegeta?!? Piccolo?!? Mirai Trunks?!? BARDOCK?!?!.........?........Wait a minute! Who's Bardock?"  
  
"I'm Bardock," Bardock said.  
  
"Oh. Okay!" Gohan said. ".....Chibi Vegeta?!? Radditz?!? Goten?!? CELL?!?! CELL!!! AAAAAHHHH!!! YOU GUYS!!! IT'S CELL!!!!"  
  
"Uhhh....Duh!" Cell said. "I think we already know that."  
  
"EVERYONE!! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Gohan announced to the class and pointed at Cell. "HE'S CELL! HE'S IN THIS VERY CLASSROOM!! EVERYONE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"  
  
"SON GOHAN!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CLASS LIKE THIS!!! NOW, STOP POINTING AT CELL AND SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!!!" the furious teacher snapped.  
  
Gohan sat down and opened one of his books. Chibi Trunks went and sat by the group behind.  
  
"I know, Gohan!" Goku said all hypery. "Let's sing a SONG!!!"  
  
"Dad! No!" Gohan said in fear.  
  
But, it was too late. Goku was already screaming the words to the Oscar Mieyer wiener song. Everybody looked back at him and snickered and made jokes.  
  
"I WISH I WAS A OSCAR MEIYER WIENER!! THAT IS WHAT I'D TRULY LIKE TO BE!! AND IF I WAS A OSCAR MEIYER WIENER!! EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!" Goku sang proudly and loudly enough to be heard within a 50 mile radius.  
  
Gohan just kept slamming his head into his desk and going "why me".  
  
"Okay students. Now it's test time," the teacher said as she started passing the papers out.  
  
The students all groaned in unison and the teacher went back and sat at her desk. Gohan looked over his test, which read: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Name:  
  
1. Where does grass come from?  
  
2. What do cows eat?  
  
3. If you have 2 pennies, how many pennies do you have?  
  
4. What does NBA (National Basketball Association) stand for?  
  
5. How do you spell George Washington?  
  
6. What is California?  
  
7. 1+1=?  
  
8. What is your name?  
  
9. What color is the sky?  
  
10. How many letters are in the word "at"?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan quickly filled in the answers, as did everybody else. They all handed their tests in to the teacher.  
  
"Now class, study your Trigonometry books, and I will pass out your graded tests at the end of the period," the teacher said.  
  
Everyone did as told, except for the row behind Goku and Gohan. Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, and Cell were catching random things on fire; Chibi Vegeta and Goten were smacking a lot of people in the head with stuff; and Bardock, Radditz, and Piccolo were playing REALLY loud rock music.  
  
"Gohan, what's this?" Goku asked, pointing in the book.  
  
"That's a triangle," Gohan said in a you-are-such-a-dumbass-and-I-wish-I- was-dead tone of voice.  
  
"Oooooh! And what's this?"  
  
"That's a number."  
  
"What about this, Gohan?"  
  
"That's a book."  
  
"Gohan, what's this? And this? Why are we even doing this? When is class over? I'm hungry. When is lunch? Isn't that your girlfriend, Videl? Why is she making out with Drew Carey? Do you think my name would sound better if it was Drew? Or would Homer sound better? Or Bill? Or Mario? Or Patrick? Or Dave? Or Joe? Or Jerry? I'm bored. My hair looks like a palm tree. Do you think it looks like a palm tree, Gohan? When were leaves invented? I want some Poptarts. Do you want some Poptarts? What's your favorite flavor of Poptarts? Is it cherry? Or grape? Or blueberry? Or chocolate? Or vanilla? I'm hungry. Is it close to lunch, Gohan? Why did your mom name your brother Goten? Why, Gohan? Why? Why? Why?"  
  
And so, the day continued...... 


	2. LOOKIENESS! OO

-NOTICE TO ALL WHO READ MY STORY THINGIEZ!!!-  
  
My old email has officially expired. ^_^; And I don't have that much time on my hands at this point in time anyway, so these will probably take awhile. My new stories and stuff are under the name "EraOfTheApocalypse". Check it out for....er..whatever. Also, the fanart link in my profile DOES NOT WORK. (damned site went down) I'll get that back on another page if I can.  
  
Goten: *buzzes on a jeopardy-buzzy-thingy* TURKEY! ^_^  
  
Me: *whacks him over the head with a stove* SHUT UP! Anyway, so..er..yeah.  
  
--Jess-- 


End file.
